


Secrets

by Maddie578



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:12:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddie578/pseuds/Maddie578
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moira kidnaps Felicity after telling Oliver about Theas parentage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Felicity sat on her couch in a shirt, sleep shorts and fluffy socks with small tears rolling down her cheeks, was Moira right? Will he hate me? The look on Oliver’s face as she told him about Thea’s parentage made her wish she didn’t have to tell him but he deserved to know. More tears rolled down her face at the thought of losing Oliver as she scooped another spoon of mint chip. 

Most nights she would be at Verdant writing codes, running programs or helping Oliver on a mission but tonight she was wallowing away in her living room watching doctor Who after Oliver had told her and Dig that they could take a night of because he had family stuff to deal with.

She stood from the couch and moved to the kitchen to get some red wine. As she poured herself a glass she heard a small crash come from the living room. She placed the glass onto the bench and moved towards here living room seeing nothing she simple dismissed it as the neighbours and turned to go back to the kitchen.

Suddenly a large hand covered her mouth, she kicked and tried to pull away from the man thrashing against him as her screams were muffed by his glove. She felt a sharp prick in the back of her neck as her eye lids started to get heavier as darkness over took her

>>>\------->

Oliver moved quietly through his house, he had just returned from Verdant after trying to numb his pain with alcohol.

“Oliver?” His head twisted round to see his mother sitting on the living room couch “we need to talk” she raised from her seat and took steps closer to Oliver but he back away and put his hand in front of him signalling her to stop.

“were you every going to tell me?” he asks his voice “or her?”

“it was a complicated situation Oliver, Miss Smoak shouldn’t have told you-” 

“no you should have” Oliver spit back “she is the only person who did the right thing” 

“the reason she told you was because she had a fantasy that you will change just for her from, I told her that you would hate her, thought it would deter her, it was none of her business but she still told you she nothing but a-” she was cut off by Oliver’s question.

“did you threaten her?” Oliver’s words came out through his teeth as he tried to control his anger but his mother looked to the ground and didn’t say anything “did you threaten her?” this time he used the ‘arrow voice’ as Felicity called it and moved closer.

“yes I did” 

Oliver moved away from his mother back towards the stair case “Publicly I will support you and for Thea’s sake but privately we have no relationship” tears were pooling in his eyes as Oliver left to his room as his mother called his name got further. He didn’t know what to think Felicity was threatened but she still told him, he felt Pride and warmth fill his chest.

Oliver did not see as his mother exited the house.

>>>\------->

Felicity’s head was throbbing and every muscle ached, she slowly opened her eyes and the room came into focus, surprisingly her glasses on her face and still intact. She was in a dark basement made from steel with pipes running through the roof, with only one dim light hanging over her head, the only sound she could here was the slow drips of water hitting the floor.

Her arms were strapped to the handles of the chair the skin was red and swollen from the ropes. She didn’t know how long she had been in here whether it was hours or days does Oliver know I’m gone? The hope of being rescued fill her. 

Her thoughts were cut off by the sound of a door opening behind her, heel echoed across the metal floor getting closer to Felicity. The sound stopped and she could hear the heavy breath of the women behind her, she ran her hand over Felicity’s shoulders as the women moved around her.

“Hello, Miss Smoak” Moira’s cold voice reached her ears, as she moved in front of Felicity she wore an evil smirk.

“M-Mrs Queen?” felicity was still in shock of seeing Oliver’s mother “why am I here? W-what do you want?”

“for a genius you are slow Miss Smoak. I told you not to tell Oliver about Thea, I don’t know who else you told and we can’t have that secret getting out, now can we” Moira’s voice sent shivers down Felicity’s spin “now I hate to leave you but I have some business to attend to good bye Miss Smoak” with that Moira left felicity without looking back as tears flowed down her cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver made his way down the stairs going into the foundry. 

When he reached the bottom he was disappointed not to see a particular babbling blonde sitting in front of the computer

"Hey dig, Where's felicity?"

"I thought she was coming with you” he said as he came from the training mats wiping his face with a towel, he picked up the bottle of water and took large gulps as he made his way over to Oliver.

"No, normally she's here by now" Oliver felt a wave of anxiety cross him "I'll call her"

Oliver removed his phone from his pocket and dialled Felicity's number. He held the phone to his ear. Normally she would pick up before the 6th ring but today it went straight to voice why didn’t she pick up? He thought

"She didn't pick up" Oliver stared down at the picture of his smiling IT girl

"What are you thinking, Oliver?"

"Somethings wrong. I’m going to her apartment" Oliver walked out of verdant and drove straight to her apartment.

As Oliver and dig arrived at felicity place the first thing he noticed was that her door was not full shut. Pushing it in slightly her called her name, the sound echoed throughout the room.

Oliver could hear the blood pumping in his ears as he went into the apartment, he couldn't see her anywhere "Felicity" this time he called her name louder.

He moved further into the apartment checking all the other rooms, praying that she was there.

"Oliver, over here" Dig called to Oliver from the hallway.

As Oliver entered he saw Diggle squatting over a smashed vase. The flowers were scattered with the broken pieces of glass and the water had dried long before.

"Someone took her" his voice was badly above a whisper

"And we will get her back"

>>>\---->

She knew it was pointless to struggle, but over and over she would try to pull her hands from the ropes but now every movement seemed to hurt.

She hadn’t sleep at all since they took her nor had she ate. She was hoping Oliver would come soon does he even know? Will he come? of course he would, right? She though as anxiety washed over her, before she could think anymore the door behind her opened with a screech and a small amount of light flooded the room.

“Hello Miss Smoak” Moira’s voice came from behind. As she entered felicity’s line of sight she saw the two guards standing next to her. One of then was carrying a tray of food and water, the other approached her and cut off one of the binds that was holding her hand to the chair. When the tray was placed on felicity’s lap she started to eat, at that point she could care less if it was drugged she needed food.

After a few minutes Moira broke the silence “if you never said anything you would not be here you know that right” Felicity turned to glare at Moira

She gulped down what food was in her mouth then spoke “he had a right to know and so does Thea” she spat back.

“you do not know what is best for my children! Believe me when I tell you that I didn’t want to kidnap you but he doesn’t want anyone to know, if you just-” she turned away from Felicity.

“who? who doesn’t want anyone to know?”

“me” a dark voice came from the shadows. She could now see the silhouette of a tall dark man as he started to move forwards, she gasped as she got a view of his face, Malcom Merlyn.

“what are you doing here, Malcom?”

“ow, I just wanted to check in on our guest” he made his way towards felicity and put out his hand and ran the back over her cheek, she pulled back as far as she could, pulling on the rope around her swollen wrist “such a pretty thing, it’s a shame to have to hurt you”

“you’re a monster” she lifted her head to look at him, his eyes darkened

He raised an open palm and hit Felicity’s face, hard, her glasses flew of her face hitting the floor and her face stung, she was sure a mark would form “you’ll pay for that” 

Her heart was pounding in her chest as he pulled a large knife from his belt. He tightly re-tied her hand to the chair then ripped off her blouse with buttons flying across the room leaving her in only her bra.

He placed the knife at the top of her collar bone and pushed it in only deep enough to cause pain but not kill her and started to drag it to the end of her shoulder. A white hot pain indulged her body, she bit onto her lip until it bleed trying not to screen until it’s too much, a painful cry left her throat until he lifted the blade and tears rolled down her cheeks.

“were only get started, Miss Smoak”

>>>\---->

Oliver and Diggle entre the lair. Charging past Sara Oliver went straight to one of the desks and flipping it over, his breathing was hard with his fists clenched at his sides.

“Ollie, what happened” asked Sara, Oliver just turned away from her and ran a hand over his face.

Oliver wasn’t going to say anything so Diggle spoke up “we think Felicity was kidnapped”

“we know she was kidnapped” corrected Oliver

“do you know who by?”

“if I knew do you think I would be here!” Oliver was now yelling at both of them 

“we will get her back, Oliver” said dig

“we don’t even have any leads! whenever we need to find someone it’s her who does it!”

“Oliver, I know you won’t like this but I have an idea on who”

“who do you think dig?” Oliver was now grasping strings he needed Felicity back.

“your Mother, I know you don’t like it but she was involved in the undertaking and you even told me she threatened Felicity. I may be wrong but you need to talk to her-”

“don’t you dare, my mother had nothing to do with this! She couldn’t have! Don’t ever speak like that again!” Oliver moved towards Diggle she couldn’t have, could she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try and post at least once a week. hope you like this chapter


End file.
